Existing portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, have audio output capabilities in the form of built-in speakers. However, due to size limitations of the portable devices, the performance of the built-in speakers is subpar when compared to larger speaker components or systems. Accordingly, users of portable devices will frequently connect the portable devices to peripheral speaker systems for various applications such as music playback, whereby the peripheral speaker systems typically have a greater audio output capacity and better general audio quality than the built-in speakers of the portable devices.
However, existing peripheral speaker systems have limitations. In some cases, the speaker systems are large and bulky, and are therefore not very portable. Further, wireless speakers can prove difficult to pair or connect to the electronic devices, and any resulting wireless connection is not as fast and has a reduced audio quality when compared to a wired connection. Moreover, some speaker systems are not designed or constructed to adequately support the portable devices.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved peripheral speaker systems.